Realizations
by BlueHairedSmuttyGirl
Summary: Hermione desperately wants to think of anything other than the recent war. And Severus would thoroughly enjoy being the focus of her thoughts. At first, though, neither is aware of their own desire for the other. Plot and Smut! Title changed 1/2/12
1. Chapter 1

"Professor Snape?" A strong, quiet voice called from the doorway of his classroom.

Severus snapped his head up to look across the dim room at the young female who dared interrupt his silent paper grading. "Why exactly, Miss Granger, do you feel the need to use your privileges as a prefect to intrude upon my personal time at such a late hour?" His cool voice slithered just loud enough to reach the girl across the room. And send a chill up her spine.

"I...I just..." Hermione closed her eyes and pursed her lips, clutching at the door a bit as she searched for the proper words to explain herself. She had hardly thought it through before she made her way down to the dungeons. She knew only that not much could make her feel worse. "I could not stand to be alone tonight, Sir, and I knew you would be awake." The girl admitted as she entered the classroom and closed the door slowly behind her. One of her least favorite things to do was show weakness, however she had learned in the time since the war that holding it in for too long was more than she could withstand.

The Professor tilted his head ever so minutely to the left. Miss Granger had not yet turned herself to him again, taking her sweet time closing the heavy door to his classroom. But he had already seen the shadows and haunting in her eyes, even from this distance. The war haunted all of them. Though with the way the wizarding world had swiftly returned to the old, ignorant routine...He sometimes thought he was the only one who ever thought about the ghosts - both literal and figurative - of just a few months before. Her eyes revealed time him, though, that he was not alone in his pain and confusion. He did not speak as the brunette slowly turned round and began to walk to toward him. She ventured not as far as his desk, but merely to the front of the students work spaces. She gracefully slid onto one of the stools, dropping her school bag and slumping forward a small amount onto the stone desk. There was no attempt to meet his eyes. He could feel a mildly quizzical expression land on his face. What words was he expected to offer this broken young woman? Severus was not the time to spout out useless drivel such as 'It will all be alright. Don't worry, cheer up.'. He refused insult her intelligence with childish fluff, anyway. "Miss Granger, your explaination leaves something to be desired. What do you desire from me, exactly?"

Hermione felt her lower lip quiver as she finally looked up at her dark haired potions master. "Utterly no idea." Her voice was small as she gave a half-hearted shrug. It was the most honest statement she could make, really. There were so many things she desired. To rid herself of the haunting images of a war she was too young to fight in, to bring back those she'd lost. To bring back the love she once held for Ronald. She desired...to desire anything normal would also be a glorious gift. Hermione truly wanted to _want_ again. She was floating and swaying through life, this way and that. Pretending to be herself.

"I understand." The smooth, masculine words startled Hermione at first. But as she saw the way Severus Snape's eyes formed into an understanding softness, a small weight lifted from her gut. The man nodded sharply then and gestured toward her abandoned sack. "Do your potions work." He said before beginning his own work once more. Hermione nodded, fascinated by whatever had just occured. She moved slowly to pull out her parchment and quill and then did as her teacher had suggested.

The two continued to work, seperately and yet the most connected to another human being that either had felt in more days and months than either cared to count. Occasionally, knowing someone else shares your pain is enough to get you through a wee bit longer. And occasionally, a wee bit longer is all you need.

"Granger, it's well past midnight at the moment. Perhaps it is time for us to both retreat to our beds." Severus scrawled a graceful "P" across the top of the final parchment in his stack with his feather quill.

Hermione gasped slightly, not expecting the time to have passed so quickly. She was nervous, suddenly. Had she over stayed her welcome? She began collecting her things speedily. "Sorry, sorry...of course I shall go, Professor."

The dark haired man watched her for a several long moments before speaking once more. "Tomorrow evening, Miss Granger...I would dare say I have more abysmal home work to look over than I did tonight."

Hermione paused her flurry of motion to mull over this information. Was he, in his own way, inviting her back the next evening? "Er...Yes, Sir. I have rather a lot of reading to do, as well." She offered her own information in a similar fashion. This seemed to leave the door open for her to return, or not. No promises were made, however her stomach was once again unclenched as she thought of the option to return here another evening.

The professor gave a curt nod and Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I'll be off then..." She turned round and began a scurry for the door.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione heard the silken voice and could not help a shudder as she faced him again.

"Yes, Professor?" The girl asked almost hopefully.

Severus was not sure precisely what he had planned to say in that moment, perhaps give her one last snippet of comfort before he sent her on her way? That was not exactly how he might usually conduct himself, however he felt he needed to say something, now that he had called her back. "I can say quite honestly that out of all the students I might choose to sit in company with...you are my least detestable option."

Hermione felt herself blush and even nearly quirk a smile. Odd, the comment would be far from a compliment in most circles...but Hermione knew coming from Severus Snape, it was practically a hug. "You're the least detestable companion I've had in quite a long while, Professor." She turned on her heel and was gone, walking with decidedly more pep in her step than she had entered the classroom with.

Severus grimaced to himself. _What an uncomfortable interaction_, he mused. Yet, as the man stood and began walking to his private chambers...an eagle eyed observer might have said Severus Snape had something along the lines of a pep in his step as well. Thank Merlin there were no observers about, though.

Severus went about his evening routine efficiently, pulling on his black, silk pajama bottoms. The pants were one of the few indulgences he had allowed himself and the well worn silk was nearly threadbare. He had kept them alive over the last 10 years with cloth enhancing charms, though he knew it was nearly time to throw the damned things away. He sighed softly to himself as he extinguished his candle and slid beneath his bedding. In the darkness, Severus' mind wandered back to the time he had just spent with a certain Gryffindor Prefect. He couldn't say why, at this moment, his mind took him to that place. He was generally a man of much mental focus and control. He merely could not find it within himself to stop the train of thought that was currently drifting through his internal library. Having company tonight had been a source of comfort for himself, almost as much as it seemed to be for Hermione. And as her first named flitted into his consciousness, he envisioned briefly what grand company the brunette might also be to him in his bed. Before this thought could horrify him as thoroughly as it should, Severus was drawn into sleep.

Hermione stripped down to her undergarments before climbing into her four poster bed. She was never more thankful to have her own room then now. While she was technically an 8th year, because of the disruption of the war, the powers that be has requested she return also as an extra prefect, someone to help the younger students get back to a sense of normalcy. She happily accepted, not only because was pleased to help the school in any way, but also because she craved the privacy of her own space. She never had to worry who might pester her when she was studying or whom she had to share the loo with. Most of all, she was quite relieved to know no one would hear her night terrors. Hermione would not be able to stand the other students hearing her screams, seeing her thrashing he bed covers and sometimes even falling out of bed in her fits. The war left many physical scars, yes, but the emotional were far deeper. The best of the best at Saint Mungos had rid her of the outward marks left by the curses, but they could do little for the deep gashes slashed into her soul. The medi-wizards had suggested several potions, ones for forgetting and numbing of emotions...but really, Hermione was intelligent. She knew numbing the pain and memories would not heal them.

While many witches and wizards, including most of her friends, chose to take the medical advice and go the potion avenue, she could not bring herself to follow suit. Hermione liked to believe that time and processing was the only true healer of emotional scarring. The rest of the magical world seemed to disagree, however, which made processing through things that much more difficult. With everyone else wanting to ignore and forget, who was she left with to confide in? _Severus Snape_, her internal voice spoke up. It was possible...but not probable. The man had never been kind to her during her formative years, though it was a different time then. No ones pre-war actions were held against them any more. Severus had been forced to play a part, just as so many others had. Hermione knew better than to assume that Professor Snape held no good in his heart. He had allowed her to sit with him this very evening, even offered a few kind words. Never would that have taken place before Voldemort was defeated. The girl felt a shiver up her spine even as she thought the evil name. She sighed allowed, wishing slightly for the nights immediately after the final battle, when she had been allowed to take Dreamless Sleep Drought before bed. It was far too addictive for her to continue with it, though. And there were far more things from those days that she was happy to have moved on from. Her mind began to cloud as she closed her eyes, skipping from odd thought to odd thought in the way ones mind does directly before falling asleep. _Perhaps I can speak with Severus about the war, he seems like he might be a rather good listener..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Severus Snape!" Severus flinched ever so slightly when he heard the Headmistress hiss at him. He had not yet planted his arse in his seat at breakfast and already, Minerva tormented him. It was far too early in the morning for whatever she was going to say, as if that fact would stop her.

"Yes, Minerva?" Severus allowed, pouring himself a glass of water.

"You were meant to have that batch of Doxycide ready for Professor Sprout _two_ days ago!" The frustrated witch chided under her breath.

"I am perfectly aware of that fact, Headmistress. However, the Ergin root was not fully ripened and I refuse to brew with anything less than the perfect ingredients, as you well know." Severus attempted not to sneer as he took a bite of sausage.

Minerva sighed. "I grasp that, Severus, but the Doxy problem in the gardens has reached enormous proportions. We cannot let it continue any longer!" The witch reasoned.

"The root shall be ripe by tonight, I will begin brewing this evening and you shall have you precious Doxycide by the end of the week. And it will be _properly_ made." The Potions Master stated with severe finality. Had he been looking at the Headmistress of Hogwarts, instead of his eggs, he would have seen the woman role her eyes dramatically.

"Well, I suppose I cannot get the Doxycide any sooner by tormenting you...though the thought crossed my mind, do not doubt." Minerva said primly and turned to her own breakfast.

Severus looked up from his meal for the first time and glanced about The Great Hall. It was relatively empty, at present, which was exactly why he chose to eat so very early. There were perhaps twenty-five students sprinkled throughout the cavernous room. One such student was none other than his companion from the previous night. Hermione Granger sat alone, poking and prodding her food more than consuming it. Severus had the feeling that she was here so early for the same reason he was. She would not want to be hounded about her eating habits or interrupted from her thoughts. Which he had to admit, caused him to smirk. Hermione Granger was more like himself than anyone would care to think.

Four bites. Hermione Granger had taken four bites of her oatmeal before she felt entirely uninterested in sustenance. Well, if she were being honest with herself, she wasn't really hungry when she begun, either. Her body and brain needed proper fueling, she knew. She simply could not bring herself to eat most mornings, not after her nightmares. Of course, Hermione loved to eat. She would make up for it later in the day, more than so. But that did not help her at the moment, when she knew the rest of her breakfast would give her the boost of energy she needed to begin her day.

The girl sighed.

Well, it was not as if she would starve and there was no one here to complain she didn't eat enough. Hermione took a swig of juice and the stood, pulling her bag over her shoulder and turning on her heel to leave the hall.

She stopped abruptly.

Something...no, someone? Someone was watching her. She felt the hair on her arms stand on end. She glanced about briefly before turning around as the hair on the back of her neck also stood of its own accord. Large brown eyes met slightly smaller, almost black ones.

Severus Snape had been watching her?

He was probably worried for the entire schools' safety after she had behaved like such a nutter the night before. His furrowed brow convinced her all the more. She smiled, her heart still pounding. Quite suddenly, she recalled a dream that had been mixed in with the night mares while she slept the night before. The full dream did not flood back to her, only snippets. Dancing...drinking...cuddling..._more_...with Professor Snape?

Her cheeks turned a fiery red, she could feel the heat. Hermione saw her Professors' brow furrow even further and was utterly mortified. She gave a half-wave and scuttled off to her first class of the day.

Curious...Whatever could have made _Hermione Granger _blush? Severus felt a burning desire to know. What he wouldn't give to know the dirty little thoughts that had crossed through her mind in the moments before her cheeks flamed.

He shook himself internally. What a completely torrid thought for him to have. Did he really just lower himself to desiring to know the hormonal inner workings of a school girl?

Well, she _was_ a school girl in name only. She was more than a year past justly holding that title. Had she had her eighteenth birthday yet? Most likely.

Again, Severus questioned his own train of thought. He was losing his damn mind, clearly. He was far too old and too long celibate to be thinking such things.

And yet the sexual monologue in the recesses of his mind said otherwise. Severus had denied himself much time to think of Hermione Granger, over the years. Perhaps, subconsciously, his mind had been protecting him from where his thoughts would have quickly ended up. He had a great desire to bring those thoughts to the forefront but thought better of it, realizing he was still at the breakfast table, after all.

He swooped to his feet and was half way to the dungeons before anyone noticed him gone.

Hermione sat in class, her mind wandering. She did not make a habit of this, of course. But...she wanted so desperately to fill in the holes of her dream last night. Try as she might, the brief images, vivid as they were, were all she could conjure. She quietly pulled out a parchment and quill, hoping the professor would assume she was taking notes as she began to scratch out the scenes in her head.

_"Dance with me, Miss Granger..." Severus whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending a delicious shiver down my spine and back up again..._

_Dancing, light as air, nearly floating...spinning nearly to the point of dizziness with complete trust that Severus would support me should I slip..._

_Hot, wet kisses on my neck...butterflies in my stomach..._

_The warm fire feeling wonderful on my face, strong arms around me, making me feel small...I never feel small...It's magnificent...and his scent is marvelous..._

_My legs wrapped around manly hips and I see a flash of black hair before I feel myself moan, whimper...beg..."Severus, yes!"_

"Miss Granger, while I always admire your dedication...I did end my class several minutes ago and so perhaps it might be time to end your note taking and move on to your next endeavor?" Professor Flitwick said kindly yet mischeviously, startling Hermione more than a bit.

"Oh! Yes, I'm very sorry, Sir. Goodbye!" She cleaned her things, taking extra care to roll of the scroll she had just written out, before rushing out the door.

Severus was usually the type to schedule his classes as early as possible, getting his time with the dunderheads out of the way.

And so it was odd for him to be so thankful to have the morning off and afternoon on. But today...today he had some thoughts he very much wanted to sort out. And they all revolved around one plump and luscious brunette...

Merlin, he hadn't meant to describe her in that way...

His mind had been consumed, if he'd not known better, he would have thought some sort of magics were to blame. Alas, he was far too intelligent not notice if a potion or spell had worked its way into his inner-workings.

If only the answer was so simple.

No, he was now attempting to wrap his mind around being attracted to his student. _Sexually attracted_ to his student. Sexually attracted to _Hermione Granger._ Vigorously so, if his in depth thoughts were an indicator.

The hormonal, young man in him was back full force, though he had not felt that part of him in many, many years. He imagined all the different things he would love to busy her mouth with as he tangled his hands in her mass of brown curls. What a perfect handle those locks would form as she...she...But he could not bring her name forward while he thought these things outright. Would that not be a violation? She was clearly struggling with deep, disturbing emotions brought on by her part in the war. She was in a far too delicate state for him to even think such things.

Then again, why should he care? The girl never needed to know his degrading thoughts... In fact, perhaps the blush that had started all of this madness had stemmed from her own degrading thoughts. Had Hermione Granger been imagining her Professor doing various naughty things to her? Had she picture him thrusting - but no. He must stop this ridiculous situation!

But not before a stupendous wank.


	3. Chapter 3

_Severus was usually the type to schedule his classes as early as possible, getting his time with the dunderheads out of the way. And so it was odd for him to be so thankful to have the morning off and afternoon on. But today...today he had some thoughts he very much wanted to sort out. And they all revolved around one plump and lucious brunette...Merlin, he hadn't meant to describe her in that way...His mind had been consumed, if he'd not known better, he would have thought some sort of magics were to blame. Alas, he was far too inteligent to not notice if a potion or spell had worked its way into his sub-concious. If only the answer was so simple. No, he was now attempting to wrap his mind around being attracted to his student. Sexually attracted to his student. Sexually attracted to Hermione Granger. Vigoriously so, if his in depth thoughts were an indicator. The hormonal, young man in him was back full force, though he had not felt that part of him in many, many years. He imagined all the different things he would love to busy her mouth with as he tangled his hands in her mass of brown curls. What a perfect handle those locks would form as she...she...But he could not bring her name forward while he thought these things outright. Would that not be a violation? Why would he care? The girl never needed to know his degrading thoughts... In fact, perhaps the blush that had started all of this madness had stemmed from her own degrading thoughts. Had Hermione Granger been imagining her Professor doing various naughty things to her? Had she picture him thrusting - but no. He must stop this ridiculous situation!_

_But not before a stupendous wank._

The day poured on slowly, much to Hermione's displeasure. The day had been an uncomfortable one after her knickers had grown more than a little wet from writing out her dream in the first class of the day. Thankfully, with Ron and Harry tucked away in the ministry some where doing auror training, she needn't worry about things like showing up at lunch any more. So during the noon meal time, she made her way back to her quarters to change her underwear, sighing as she threw the soiled ones into her laundry bin. She paused before leaving, she did have nearly an hour after all. She dropped her bag, warded her door and jumped into bed. She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as her hand slid into her panties. Hermione touched herself lightly, her back arching at the contact.

"_Hermione...!_" The name was forced form Severus' lips and rubbed himself furiously, his hand gripping his cock tightly enough to border on pain.

"P-professor...yes..." Hermione let out a breathy whimper, rubbing her clitoris in rough circles, her eyes closed tight. "Yes..."

As Severus moved swiftly towards climax, his concentration proved perhaps too potent and he felt his thoughts slipping...elsewhere. He felt the familiar _whoosh_ assossiated with Legilimency and was suddenly viewing a fantasy he had been having all day. _"P-professor...yes..." Hermione let out a breathy whimper, rubbing her clitoris in rough circles, her eyes closed tight. "Yes...right there...so good...so big..." I'm in her mind and the bloody minx is fantasizing about a bloody as she frigs herself like mad. "Almost there...almost!" The girl sped her movements and I did as well, feeling closer than ever. Who is she thinking of? Surely, it could not be... I felt myself speaking to her in her mind, "You naughty wench, touching yourself, imagining your Potions Professor shagging you." I hissed, hoping my boldness would pay off. Hermione moaned, clearly assuming her imagination had simply run away with her. "Yes, I'm a naughty girl. So naughty, punish me, Professor Snape!" She pleaded. Ah, so she is thinking of me while she touches herself. The horny little sex kitten... I felt a smirk come to my lips and in this clouded image we were sharing, I slapped her arse harshly, wishing it was reality so I could savor knowing her bum would bruise with my hand print. "Yes! Yes! Severus! I'm coming!" Hermione cried out, writhing, her cheeks flushing beautifully. I could no longer contain myself, I came with abandon, roughly nibbling her lower lip in our joint fantasy as I did so. _

With another rush, Severus was back into his own reality. And, to his dismay, covered in his own rapidly cooling seed. He cleaned himself with a flick of his wand, still panting and wild-eyed. _Dear Merlin! _No good could come of whatever just occcured. Well, other than the very obviously fantastic orgasms had by involded parties.

Hermione felt a jolt, still coming down from her marvalous high. She was currently finding it very difficult to breathe properly. That had been positively..._scrumptious. _She had to wonder, though, what the enhanced feeling had been... They had felt similar to something she had experienced before. The slowly returning memory tickled at the back of her brain.

Hermione froze where she lay.

She had known that feeling before, alright.

The first time was back in her 5th year, when Harry had given her a few brief lessons on Occlumency. Lessons he had learned from none other than Severus Snape.

Hermione could not stop the cold chill that raced up her spine, dissapating the warmth her body had so recently been flushed with.

Could the reason her fantasy had felt so very enhanced had been...because it was? Because Severus himself was playing an active role? She felt to her core that this must be the case.

As fantastic as what she had just felt was, she had been violated. Hermione would have gladly given him her body, if only asked correctly. But he instead chose to...to...Though her 5th year had marked her first experience with Legilemency and it's defense, it did not mark her last.

A brush with The Dark Lord himself had been her most recent trial on the subject.

The invasion, rough and uncareful. The worst scenes from her life played before her again in gory fashion. Hermione had begged for it to cease, it was nearly worse than the Cruciatious curse. And all the while, Voldemort had chuckled, amused by torturing Potter's friend, a disgusting Mudblood.

Hermione held back a sob. Her fury slowly built up over her pain.

She leapt out of bed, not bothering to change her knickers again, or even grab her bag and wand. She marched herself hurriedly down to the dungeons, more specifically one Severus Snape's office. She barged in without bothering to knock, and, upon finding it empty, continued towards the door to his private quarters.

She pounded on the large and no doubt heavily warded door.

Severus, who had been deep in thought about the molestation of his students' mind that he had just commited, was startled by the banging on his door. He was tempted to leave it unanswered, feeling more than confident in his wards to keep the unwanted visitor out. Merlin forbid it was Minerva, here to prod him into finishing the Doxycide sooner than was possible. If he did not at least answer, and it _was _ his superior -he cringed at the word- he would surely pay.

"I am not accepting visitors at this time!" He harshly called through the thick door.

"You will damn well accept this visitor!" An enraged, feminine voice insisted.

Severus may have felt his heart skip an uncomfortable beat. Granger. He threw open his door to find an indignant, voluptuous brunette standing before him.

And it was then, that Severus Snape knew he was truly in for it.

**By the way, I adore reviews : ) They are very appreciated on my end! **


	4. Chapter 4

"_You_. You...you bloody bastard!" Hermione half yelled, pointing her finger at him and stepping into his chambers. "You entered my thoughts! You had absolutely NO right! No permission!" Her finger met his chest and the much larger wizard allowed her to push him back slightly. "Git! Ruddy git! My personal, private thoughts. I could report you to McGonagall! The Minister of Magic, even!"

"Miss Granger, you would do well to remember who you are speaking to and remove your finger from my person." Severus replied cooly.

"Why? Am I invading your personal space? Well that would just be a tragedy, would it not? Nearly as bad as _mind -raping your student_ I dare say, yes?" Hermione hissed, glaring up into her Professors eyes.

It was at this accusation that Snape finally seemed to falter.

Rape? He had done no such thing. She had wanted to be with him, or she would not have been thinking of him in that way! And it was not as if he had done it maliciously or even on purpose! This was what Severus tried to tell himself, anyway. The truth was, the man had turned his concience off for so very long, in order to cope with being a spy during and even before the war...Perhaps he had forgotten to fully reinstate it. He swallowed roughly, staring down into the angry eyes of the girl he had so eagerly been mind-fucking not a half an hour before. A flood of humanity struck him in a way it never had before. "I...Did no such thing...of my own accord, Miss Granger. I assure you." Really? He could not even adjust to first name basis in this situation?

"Bull shite, you prick. You entered my thoughts and used them for your own pleasure!" Hermione had calmed only slightly, but tears seemed to be welling up in her eyes. Severus flinched away. Her ire he could manage, but tears? Bloody hell. He slumped into the arm chair she had backed him against.

Hermione knew her tears, close to the surface as they were, insinuated something entirely different to her professor than what they truly represented. She really could not bring herself to care. Her sudden need to weep came from being so very conflicted.

Yes, Severus had invaded her privacy, her mind and in a way...her body. She could practically still feel his teeth sinking into her full lower lip. He had done the unthinkable, something horribly immoral.

But then, hadn't she enjoyed it? Didn't she desire it? Did she not, even at this very moment, wish for him to claim her? Shag her?

"I truly did not set out to do this, Hermione. The intrusion was...an accident. Though I will admit to taking advantage afterward." The low, sultry voice of her Professor was repentant. Something she had never heard from him.

She shivered slightly before feeling another surge of defiance.

"Why would you do that? It is not as if you are remotely attracted to me, you have made it clear during my time at Hogwarts that you find my completely repulsive. Does it really bring you pleasure to torture me so? To hurt me?" Hermione felt tears begin to hit her cheeks. The salty droplets trailed to her lips, adding to the already bitter taste in her mouth.

Severus felt his jaw clench. "I find it difficult to believe an intelligent witch such as yourself would not know her own worth. Would not see the way you torment me. Even if we have not admitted it to ourselves until last night, you know the game we play. You know you are a wretched minx who has tempted me since your return to this school!" He spat venomously. He would not allow her to insult his own intelligence by pretending to not know thoughts of her body filled his mind.

Yet, the girl looked taken aback. "What?" She asked simply.

Severus was dumbfounded, a very rare feeling for him indeed. He stood quickly, staring her down. "Do you not know?"

"I...I know I am confused. An emotion I do no handle well...but that is all, Sir."

Hermione's thoughts quickly turned from thinking Severus had used her own sexual fantasy to taunt her and she realized it was something else entirely. If what he was saying was true, that the incident was not malicious... And if he was truly attracted to her...Then the mind shagging they had just shared was entirely two sided. He could not control his legilemency foray into her mind because he so greatly desired to know her fantasies, share them and make them a reality. He had not meant to violate her...only to experience her.

Could that be the truth?

"Witch...I just so happened to be having a good, hard wank when I slipped into your mind. And, much to my delight, I believe you were as well." Severus smirked devishly now, moving closer to her, not yet touching her.

Hermione's breathing quickened once again. "I did not '_mind-rape' _you, as you so eloquently put. I was fantasizing about you and got pleasurably more than I bargained for. And it was delicious." He whispered the last bit into her ear, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. "And...I venture to guess the reason for your anger...stems from me knowing of feelings you were not yet even willing to admit to yourself. You cheeky girl."

Hermione's eyes were closed now, her mouth slightly open as quick bursts of air escaped her lips. As she felt Snape's tongue dart out and lick the shell of her ear, she felt a small whimper slip from her mouth.

Suddenly, her professor was several feet away, leaving her feeling chilly in the cool dungeon air.

"However, you were quite right about this situation being entirely inappropriate. It musn't continue." Severus said dryly.

Severus examined a quill casually as he spoke and saw, from the corner of his eye, the girl faulter. "You know, as well as do I, the consequences of a sexual relationship between a professor and his student. You should not have been thinking of me in such a...personal moment and I, too, was remiss in my invasion and manipulation of your thoughts. Since this was an _accident_, I would hope you might let it pass as to save us both some rather...unpleasant consequences." He frowned slightly, knowing Hermione Granger would very much not want the details of her sexual fantasies to be made public knowledge. "Shall we just let this all go, then?" He asked lightly, hoping to Merlin she would not be convinced. Of course, he absolutely wished her to be convinced to not press charges of any sort. But he most certainly did not want to let their mutual attraction pass. He was in a very sticky and precarious situation at the moment, though. Not that he had not talked his way out of far worse.

Hermione felt a window of opportunity closing rather quickly. She was not quite sure how they had gotten into this situation, so many things had occured so quickly over the last twenty-four hours and she was almost dizzy from the journey. Her breathing was still rapid, now from panic. "I won't tell another soul. I swear it, Professor." She assured, stepping a bit closer to him as she noted he would no longer meet her eyes. He had given her emotional whiplash when he had gone from bloody _licking_ her to actively avoiding her gaze. "However..." She left her words hanging, fingers crossing behind her back as she hoped he would look at her once again.

And he took the bait. "I am not technically a student any more, Sir. I choose to be here of my own accord, to finish out my studies on my own terms. I have no obligation to be here or take certain classes, as a true student would..." Hermione explained in a very logical voice.

Severus furrowed his brow. Could she possibly be suggesting what he thought? He began to feel victorious.

"I doubt the Headmistress would see that as permission for you to carry on with you much older professor, Miss Granger. I feel rather sure that if she knew of what had merely occured in our _minds_ not so long ago, she would have my bollucks cut off and fed to the most vile creature she could find in the Forbidden Forest." Severus explained, before adding another thought, "If she were to find that I had actually shagged you? Well, I would never feel entirely safe again. Not to mention I would be sacked." Of course, the idea of actually shagging Hermione was more than worth any punishment. He had endured more than enough torture in his lifetime to know that he would gladly endure it once again just to feel himself buried in that tight little-

Hermione felt a delightful shudder at her professors mention of shagging her. She continued her pursuasion diligently, "I promised I would not tell anyone, Professor. I give my word. Don't you trust me?" She asked him with big, doe eyes.

Son of a banshee, she was walking slowly closer. "I am an excellent secret keeper." She said quietly, now only inches from him.

The knowledge that her Professor seemed to be so sexually drawn to her made Hermione feel powerful. And she was hell bent on her getting her way. She obviously had the power, she could see it in the mans eyes now. He was hungry for her. And as she was beginning to realize, the feeling was quite mutual. Though he looked like he wanted to eat her alive, she knew that was exactly what gave her so much power. One word from her and this whole thing ended. One word from her...and it could truly commence.

"Please?" Hermione pouted in a way that she should have found shameful, but secretly she enjoyed.

"And what, precisely, is it you are pleading for...Miss Granger?" Severus asked dangerously, his teeth clenched tightly together.

"I suppose I'm not entirely sure, Professor. What am I permitted to request?" The girl dared ask with a lick of her lips. She knew far too much of the power she currently possessed.

Severus reached out and his large hand tangled itself into Hermiones' lucious brown curls."You, dirty trollop that you are, may ask fo-"

"Severus!" Minerva's voice called from the potions classroom. "Are you in?" The older witch called again, clearly moving rapidly towards Severus' open chamber door.

"Shite." Severus murmered before swooping out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What?" He snapped darkly.

The Headmistress looked shocked by his open hostility. "You needn't be so irked, Severus. I have come to suggest something to you that I believe will be helpful." She said, her nose upturned slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

The Headmistress looked shocked by his open hostility. "You needn't be so irked, Severus. I have come to suggest something to you that I believe will be helpful." She said, her nose upturned slightly.

Severus sighed in frustration, pinching the narrow bridge of his large nose. "And what exactly do you wish to 'suggest', Minerva?" He spat.

"Well, I am aware of how much I asked of you when I required such a timely deadline for the batch of Doxycide. I thought you may need some help." Minerva McGonagall attempted to say calmly, though she was obviously thoroughly annoyed at the Potions Master.

"I do not _desire _any help." He insisted.

"I did not ask if you fancied help, Severus. I said that I thought you _needed_ it. And you would do well to take it, after snapping at me so rudely." The woman huffed.

"You are a very busy woman, yourself, Headmistress. Why would you care to assist me in the brewing of this potion?" Severus was growing tired of this conversation.

Minerva laughed openly, "I am not offering _myself_! Honestly, Professor, you must be aware of how poorly _that_ would play out." She said with another sharp laugh. "No, I would like to suggest Miss Hermione Granger to apprentice you in this task. It would be helpful in her continuing education and I believe she possesses the extra time necessary to help you accomplish your deadline."

What circle of hell had Severus Snape fallen into? The student he was just minutes from shagging in his quarters was now being offered as an _assistant_ by the very woman who would murder him for his unseemly actions? This was not even bloody possible. He should have known he could not truly have anything _good_ or _pleasurable _in his life without it being rudely snatched from him. That was the proverbial theme of his damned life.

Seeming to sense his displeasure, the Headmistress attempted to convince him further. "Severus, really. Do not let your pride get in the way of this, just allow the girl a chance-"

The man cut her off, "I do not need some silly little school girl fluttering about and distracting me from my task!" He insisted.

McGonagall frowned. "Really, Severus, I should think even you would recognize Miss Granger's obvious intellectual greatness by now. She has a brilliant mind." The woman paused, as if forming her next words quite precisely. "Would you not wish to be among one of the few who will be given the chance to _mold_ said brilliant mind? This is not just for you, Severus, I am entrusting a yet still impressionable young witch to you. I am doing this in the hopes that she will blossom further under you tutelage."

Dear Merlin, _blossom under his tutelage _indeed. Even as this wretched woman attempted to appeal to his ego, she was pouring forth a few too many uncomfortable comparisons to his current situation with Miss Granger. How could she force this on him at the very worst possible moment? This merely piled a few more reasons atop the already mountainous stack of things working against himself and his little Gryffindor.

Severus attempted to not read into his possessive mental reference and decided there was not much change of escaping this arrangement. Finding a way around doing something the Headmistress herself requested was a not an easy task. It was, however, a time consuming one. And bloody hell, he did not wish to spend any further time speaking to the woman who had torn him from his delicious little moment with Miss Granger.

"FINE!" Severus thundered. "Now, get out. I have work to do." He began literally herding her out of his classroom as though she were a sheep.

The older woman looked miffed. Though she seemed willing to be treated as though she were a farm animal, only because she had gotten her way. "Snape, you really must work on your people skills. They are in utter disrepair." Minerva sighed as she left the bitter man alone.

Hermione, given the time to think on what might have happened had Severus not been called away at that precise moment, began to worry. After several minutes, when her Professor did not return, she was in full blown panic mode.

The Headmistress almost caught them! And...what had they almost been caught doing? What had they been about to do? Were they breaking any rules? Not technically, she was of age. Had they been breaking about fifty unspoken rules? Most probably. Was she really willing to through her life away for a good shag? Alright, quite possibly a _great_ shag? Hermione had a promising career in nearly any field of her choosing. If a scandal such as this came to light, all of her opportunities might be taken away from her. Not to mention the havoc that would be wrought on Severus' life.

Her thoughts began to race and she found it impossible to be in the room any longer. She rushed to the fireplace and, shaking, she flooed herself back to her own Headgirl quarters.

After taking several minutes to calm himself, Severus re-entered his chambers. Only to find them empty. The heart he had so long ago shut off was sinking just a bit. Fucking McGonagall! Severus sat against his desk, scrubbing his face with his hands. No, if Miss Granger had truly wanted to pursue something with him, McGonagall would not have scared her off. It was Severus' own fault, he clearly should have been more careful, taken things more slowly. _He_ had scared the girl off, damn it.

Severus rubbed his temples slowly. What exactly was the best course of action from here? Leave her be, allow her to think and process? Or should he go after the ruddy girl and claim her as he had planned?

Well, the latter seemed to be the most pleasing path.

Hermione collapsed to the middle of her floor.

What just happened? So many confusing thoughts and emotions were rushing through her veins and she didn't know which to start trying to dissect first.

Did she really want to be with her Professor in more than just a professional way? Was she willing to risk losing everything...was he? She knew there had always been feelings for Severus Snape deep down in her gut, but she had always denied herself access to them. Was all of this only happening because she was still fragile in some ways after the war and most especially from that final battle?

Hermione sighed. She hated to think of this entire mess as merely more aftermath from her screwed up insides. Perhaps she was too eager for attention because she was still grieving, yes. But she also knew she had some true feelings for Severus in her heart - and her body- as well. It was shocking for her to admit it to herself, yet she felt it to be accurate.

Was a romantic relationship permissible simply because she had real feelings for him? Not according to wizarding society as a whole, Hermione suspected. Did her professor have deeper feelings in return? If he did not, then there was no point in all of this deep thought. If he did not have feelings for her, then he would never consider waiting until she was out of school to continue a relationship, he would only be interested in the here and now. And Hermione felt more and more like the only way to do this would be to do it right. If she was sure she wanted to do it...Damn it! Could she not make up her own mind?

Hermione pressed her face into her hands and groaned.


End file.
